A cube has a surface area of 216 square centimeters. What is the volume of the cube, in cubic centimeters?
Answer: There are 6 faces to a cube, meaning that each face has area 36, and the edge has length 6, for a total volume of $6^3 = \boxed{216}$ for the cube.